This invention relates to a tape measure strip particularly suitable for use by a pipe fitter but which may also be used by other workmen and the like such as boilermakers, welders, layout men, mill rights, and iron workers. Carpenters may also have use for a tape measure strip in accordance with the invention.
The tape measure strip in accordance with the invention is a standard English tape strip laid out in a manner which is easy to read. The strip has aids for the pipe fitter on one surface of the strip with further aids, charts, and the like on the other surface. The strip is a unique item produced with a major activity, namely that of pipe fitting in view. The tape strip may be housed in a conventional housing of the retractable type.
A tape strip in accordance with the invention may for example have a length of 25 feet and may have one surface marked adjacent one edge with first measuring indicia along the entire length of the strip and along an opposite edge adjacent a leading portion of the strip with separate end to end take-off charts extending lengthwise of the strip providing information respectively for different pipe fittings. Said opposite edge of said surface of the strip may also be marked with further measuring indicia along the length of the strip following the charts. The first measuring indicia may include cumulative inch markings along the length of the strip with selected markings at repeated multiple-inch spacings being distinctively marked. The further indicia may include cumulative footage markings at the respective footage intevals and inch markings from one to eleven between each foot marking. The further idicia may also include total footage markings between selected inch marks.
Each take-off chart may comprise an identifying mark at one end thereof, a lengthwise column of pipe size marks, and an adjacent registering column of corresponding take-off marks. The opposite surface of the strip may also be marked with respective charts located end to end and providing information for different size pipe flanges related to different pipe sizes.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.